Hanami
is a minor character of Two Souls. Hanami is the second and youngest daughter of the family where Masa stays after Masatake's soul has been split in two. Character Information Hanami is usually a very cheerful and outgoing child, who tends to be quite clumsy at some times. She tends to speak without thinking and ends up surprising or hurting others that way. Hanami tries to think positively, even though it sometimes gets impossible for her to stay optimistic. Whenever she accidently hurts someone, she regrets right afterwards and tries to apologize. She might even annoy the person until the one smiles once again. Hanami is the youngest child of her family and is usually treated that way. She is usually seen together with her sister Kotomi. Since both of the girls have been born after their older brother disappeared, they have no real connection with that tragedy and have problems understanding how the adults feel about that. Hanami was born four years after her older brother disappeared, which makes her six years younger. She sometimes wonders about what person her brother could have been. Relationships *'Masatake:' Since Hanami was still very young, when Masatake first attacked the town, she has no memories about how it was before Masatake appeared. Before Katsu introduced him to her and her family, Hanami has never ever seen him, as she has been too afraid about the things people told about him. However, after he was properly introduced, Hanami tried connecting to Masatake, even though he was still afraid of him. Yet, she never really got to like him until he was split up in Masa and Take. **'Masa:' Hanami is very attached to Masa. Hanami loves Masa the way he is, but wants him to smile more often or think more positively. When Masa was still Masatake, Hanami was afraid he might so something to her or her sister but as nothing happened, Hanami grew to the thought of having Masatake around her. Hanami wants Masa to stop from hiding and become more confident. *'Kotomi:' Kotomi is Hanami's older sister, whom she usually spends her time with. When the two were younger, they always sticked together, no matter what happened. The two also cared more for each other than anyone else and no one could understand their feelings as good as they did. Hanami is aware that she can always rely on Kotomi whenever she's got a problem. *'Akihiko and Reika:' Akihiko and Reika are Hanami and Kotomi's parents, who are still hurt by their loss ten years ago. The two really look up to their parents. However, they wished they were less hurt. Since the two are relatively young, they can't quite relate to the loss of their family. Kotomi and Hanami want their parents to be happy again. Etymology - Hanami comes from meaning "flower" or "blossom", combined with meaning "beauty". So Hanami means "flower beauty" or "beauty of the blossom". Trivia *Her name could also mean "viewing flowers" (花見) in Japanese and is the actual name of the Japanese Cherry-Blossom Festival, that is held every year during spring time. References Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:FairySina Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Two Souls Category:Two Souls Characters